


The Hangman

by Thefrostyxx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Smut, hotel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: Eustass Kid signed himself as a night guard in a creepy hotel, thinking that ghosts are just lunatic stories





	The Hangman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cucuxumusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucuxumusu/gifts).



> So it turns out it takes a lot of people to got me write again. I'm blaming the kidlaw chat for this and especially cucu for prompting the "doors" and smut for this. 
> 
> Also, huge thanks for people who encourage me to actually post this (i'm seeing you, Rames!) and special thanks for harle for betaing this :3
> 
> OH and please note I have no real working experience in any hotel whatsoever so my knowledge about the management this is next to nonexistent. (:

Every town has its urban legend, and GrandLine Town was not an exception.

There was this hotel near the centre of the city that is known for its ‘supernatural events’. Even though the hotel management tried their best to make every PR attempt to ensure public that “nothing is wrong and our hotel is absolutely comfortable and ghost-free”, rumors about the building still spread like wildfire, both among the city natives and tourists. There were reports about the sound of children laughing and giggling in the middle of the night, even when the hotel didn’t have any guests with children. Some confessed to their room’s lights flicker on its own, having seen a reflection of a creepy woman in the mirror, seeing an old lady with horrible burn scars and twisted limbs standing in the elevator, and so much more.

The most popular story was about “The Hangman” on the fourth floor. Local residents that live near the hotel swore that they saw a shadow of a hanging man in a room on the fourth floor, and guests who were dared to stay on the same floor swore that they heard the sound of a man crying in room 404. The story spread wildly, especially when four night guards resigned in less than one month.

“You gotta stop reading those lunatic forums, Killer,” Eustass Kid spoke as he sat himself on the sofa, throwing a bored look to his blond roommate/brother who had just stated all of those urban legends to him. For the _fourth_ time.

“Just saying,” Killer said. “Scratchmen went as a night guard two months ago. He was so creeped out that he resigned from the job and didn't go back to even collect his paycheck.”

“Pfffttt you believe what that pussy said? He probably just exaggerated things. Besides, the pay is double from what I get right now, so it could pay our rent and save some money for your tuition at that.”

Killer stayed quiet, knowing damn well that he wouldn’t be able to talk Kid out of it when the thick-headed man had decided on something. And stubborn he is indeed, for every time someone talked about that urban legend as soon as they heard about his job, Kid only scoffed and shook his head, as if he could physically shrug off the things people tried to put in his head. He even went and said “those creepy ass things won’t even show in front of my face cause they’re fucking scared of me. See, I don’t see any eyes moving, let alone rolling, in any painting I came across in my first month working there. If you don’t believe me, just stay there and I’ll make sure to guard your weak ass so that no ghosts will ever show up.”

Even though walking around the five story building all night until the dawn rises is a pretty boring job to do, especially with no single supernatural thing happening as the legend promised, the job was still pretty cool.

Aside from the fact that Kid got a great paycheck every month, he could also use the job to be the center of attention every time he went to the bar with his friends, especially from the people he wanted it from. More than once, his exaggerated brave tale about walking down “the creepy halls” ended with someone dropping down on their knees in Kid’s apartment- sometimes in theirs- and suck the bravery from his dick as if it’s some kind of potion.

So that compensated for the boring stuff.

After three months without any incident at work, Killer finally stopped mothering him about changing jobs and accepted it. Although, Kid still saw a glimpse of disapproval from Killer that was so strong, Kid could feel it burning from under the blond’s bangs.

 

-

 

“Fuck,” Kid cursed under his breath as he took off his bright yellow raincoat and shook the water off before hanging it in the locker room. Not only had he gotten a flat tire on his way to work, but a heavy rain had to pour so fucking hard in the middle of the tire changing, that it had drenched him before he could even get his raincoat. Even though he had changed into his work uniform, his hair was still a bit wet and it ruined his already shitty mood even more. And as if that wasn't bad news enough, he had to see a pink haired woman at the receptionist desk, staring at him with round eyes that could be beautiful, if only they didn’t glare at him as soon as he entered their line of sight.

“You look so uncute wet,” the woman commented with her high pitched voice even before Kid get to the receptionist desk.

“Well, I’m not here to please your eyes so deal with it,” he growled. “How many guests we have today?”

“Thirty rooms are occupied. But fourth floor is empty.”

“Any children around?”

“Nope. Can you please get out of sight now, _please_? You’re so uncute.”

“That won’t hurt my feelings, woman. So you gotta come up with a better insult to get into my head,” Kid rolled his eyes.

“Why must I bother? It’s not like you have a mind to begin with. Horohorohorohorohoro.”

Kid rolled his eyes, and slammed the emergency door behind him. However, that woman’s weird laughter was echoing in the empty room, mixing with the sound of heavy rain, and the occasional thunder.

For the first time since he got the job, Kid felt a bit uneasy. Especially when he come across the “Sights” painting in the main hall of the first floor. He always considered that painting creepy. It shows a woman sitting with her eyes closed, in the middle of what looks like a thousand hands sprouting around her. There was an eye on each palm of those hands, that looked beautiful any other day. But right now, it just looked creepy to Kid, as he felt that those eyes were staring right into his soul. Kid tried to man up and stared at each of those blue eyes in challenge, but there was this chill in the back of his neck that made him turn on his heels and walked through the remaining part of the hall.

“Gotta be the wind from the door,” he muttered to himself as he walked faster.

 _Yes_ , his mind responded. _The closed door about 20 metres away from where he was._

“But that door has a gap,” he reasoned with himself. “So that could be it.”

Walking to the second floor through emergency stairway, Kid could hear his footsteps echo in the empty room. He stomped his feet, trying to be as loud as possible so he didn’t feel alone. However, he could hear other footsteps, mixing together with his. He stopped once, and those footsteps stopped just two steps after him. He tried to walk again and stopped, and again, those footsteps followed him, with only two steps after him. Kid decided to run to the second floor, and he could hear those footsteps also move faster, followed by the sound of a slammed door.

When Kid opened the door to the hallway of the second floor, he was met with yet another empty hallway, with a cold wind blowing right in his face. The door on the other side of the hallway was slammed, and there was a faint sound of children laughing. At this point, Kid’s heart started to pound hard from running up the stairs and adrenaline. He walked faster through the hall, feeling creeped out by every door he passed by, as if there were… something staring at him. Probably the kids.

But there wasn’t any kids, Perona had said.

Kid scoffed. Perona. That could be her, scaring him cause she thinks it’s funny.

The redhead dug around in his pocket, fishing for his phone as he called the front lobby security desk. For all he knows, Kuma likes her as much as he does, which is very close to _not at all_. He asked the mostly quiet man about Perona, and he said that the girl was there the whole time, alternating between calling her crush and playing Candy Crush. Kid rolled his eyes, as he hung up the phone and opened the door to the emergency stairs. Like hell he would be creeped out by some giggles and footsteps.

Luckily, his journey to the third floor went by without any incident. There was no other footsteps aside from his, and, even though the sound of rain and thunder still ran in the background, there wasn’t any more weird or creepy unexplained things.

That was, at least, until he got to the third floor.

Soon as he slammed the door behind him, the lights of the hallway started flickering, until it was almost completely out. Kid decided to call Kuma again, ordering him to send whoever was in charge of electricity to "get the hell up to the third floor cause the lights are fucking flickering." However, when the guy responsible got there, the lights had gone back to normal. He even said that there wasn't anything unusual and that it's probably just the lightning messing with the electricity.

 _That makes sense,_ Kid thought. Although, based on his recent experience, common sense was pretty questionable right now.

However, despite being creeped out, Kid felt a bit excited to finally have something _interesting_ going on. This kind of story could definitely get him a few rounds of drinks the next time he goes with his friends. Hell, it would probably get the sexy bartender’s attention this time. _Probably_.

By the time he got to the fourth floor, Kid was already soaking with sweat, and his heart was pounding hard in his chest due to nervousness and excitement. As he walked closer to room 404, he could hear the sound of a man crying loudly.

A man. Crying aloud. In room 404. Just like what the urban legend said.

The redhead rushed to where the sound was coming from, heart pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. From this close, he could hear that the sound really did come from the room. He decided to use his master key to open the door without even thinking, just for the sake of seeing the urban legend for himself, the Hangman, before the son of a bitch decided to disappear or whatever a ghost did in this kind of situation.

However, he was presented with something _incredibly_ unexpected when he walked, or rather, barged into the room.

Instead of a hanging man or even any sort of ghost, he burst into the room to see a man lying on the edge of the bed, with his upper body sprawled on it and his lower body hanging splayed wide, naked and showcasing an obvious erection. Kid paused, choking on air as he tried to process the situation. He stared at the raven haired man, whose eyes were obviously blown with lust as he stared back at Kid, not even pulling out his tattooed finger from his- uh- his _hole_.

“You here to arrest me?” The nude man said, not bothering to cover himself up, or even stopping whatever it was he was doing. “Cause if that's the case, can you please hold it for a moment?”

As Kid processed the voice that was clearly coming from a human, he stepped back as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. His pounding heart now came from embarrassment instead of fear. "I- uh…" He stepped back, unsure of what to do as the automated door closed with a soft thud behind him. "I heard sounds, uh, crying. I thought it was a… Uh…  I'm sorry. Please enjoy your stay and uh… Yeah…" Kid was proceeding to the door to get out, when he muttered a curse under his breath as he searched in all of his pants pockets, looking for his card as his mind actively played back the view in front of him. Fuck. Kid was bi, or whatever society wanted to label him as. So the sight of that sexy man playing with himself, in such an adrenaline pumping situation, was effectively shutting down his mind from thinking of other things clearly. He had just finally found his card when he heard the man walk towards him.

“You don’t need a card to unlock the door from the inside, _dumbass_.”

Out of reflex, Kid turned to face the man, only to see the olive skinned man standing proudly in all his naked glory right in front of him. The redhead instantly locked his eyes on his dark, toned abs, looking like a piece of art in the dim light of the room. His tattoo swirled beautifully, a design that looked so strange and yet so natural to the smaller man, that Kid thought for a moment that he could have even been born with it. But no, birthmarks were never really so deliberate. His eyes then met a pair of amused golden orbs, that snapped him back to reality.

Kid averted his gaze, pretending not to stare although by then it must been far too late for him. His blood rushed more to his cheeks and to the place he hoped the man wouldn't notice, he was sure that his heart would fail due to unusual blood circulation if this kept up. However, when he was reaching for the doorknob to open it, the man put his hand on Kid's and let out a bright smirk that could have blinded.

“You obviously like what you see, hm?” he spoke in a seductive tone.

Kid stared at the olive skinned hand covering his, then stared at the man, mirroring his confident smirk. “If I say yes, will you report me to my manager?”

“Mmm, probably,” the man walked closer, to the point that Kid could feel the other’s body heat- or rather, lack of body heat- as he leaned into Kid and raised his other hand, showing an alumunium foil package that could only contain one thing. “Or, I will probably offer you a _proposal_ you wouldn’t want to miss.”

Kid didn’t know how that one innocent word could sound like lust incarnate. But before he knew it, as soon as the offer was out of that pretty little mouth, Kid answered it with actions. Which involved a lot of mouth to mouth, hands roaming on the other's hot, sweaty body, and a grip on that perfect round ass as Kid lifted him up.

The raven haired man moaned, pressing against Kid’s hands as the redhead turned their position, pinning the man to the door as he kissed the man hard, tongue twisting with the other’s before he broke to take a deep breath and dived down to his nipples. The man let out a throaty loud moan as Kid nibbled, bit, and sucked on that sensitive spot. The redhead’s clever fingers were quick to find the man’s hole already wet and loose. He pressed in a third finger, wiggling it in all the way to the other’s prostate as the tattooed man ground down against his fingers and his hips, moaning into the redhead’s mouth.

In no time, Kid had his uniform shirt unbuttoned, and his erection hung free as the man unzipped his pants. Kid let go of his mouth to growl as the cold hands wrapped around his dick, right after he fit the condom. He must had a lot of practice or he's just really talented, for being able to do that without looking. Kid panted, trying to catch a breath before the other man captured his lips again.

“Beautiful,” he hissed in between the kisses that turned into another tongue battle. “I. Want. It. inside. Me,” he continued, each word was separated either with a lick, or panting breath. The man was clearly keeping his distance as close as possible, as he ground into Kid, practically begging with his whole body. “ _Now_ , please.”

The begging and the eager man’s excitement made Kid even more aroused. Without wasting a second, he positioned his erection to the man's hole, pressing it inside in one go as the raven haired man moaned loudly. Kid learned that the cry he heard earlier was indeed this man, not a ghost whatsoever. However, the nibble on his neck quickly got rid of any other thoughts aside from the other’s deliciously tight hole, his sexy moan, and his nails currently scratching down Kid’s back as the dark skinned man tried to hold the sensation that overwhelmed him. Kid buried his length inch by inch, encouraged and rewarded by the man’s loud moans as he finally buried himself completely.

Kid paused to kiss him as he gave the other time to adjust, but the man was excited as he was. He moved his hips, urging Kid to move as well. As Kid pushed in and out at a growing pace, the other moaned so loud, that Kid had to shut him up by kissing him. But that didn’t decrease his excitement whatsoever.

The tattooed stranger circled his legs around Kid, urging him to go deeper and faster in between his panting breaths. The man's hands were wrapping around Kid, scratching and holding him in place. And as their pace grew frantic, Kid learned that the man somehow got even louder as he practically choked through his orgasm. Kid thrust inside for the last time before he pulled out and came, the thick liquid spurting out onto the door and the carpet below them. He held himself up with his hands, gathering some sense as the man threw his arms around Kid.

“That… awesome,” the man said in a hoarse voice.

“Yeah,” Kid said, realizing that he was equally out of breath and his voice had also gone coarse.

“Guess you can’t work again after this. My cum stained your shirt.”

“Fuck,” Kid hissed.

“Yeah, _fuck_.”

The man dragged him to the bed, and Kid didn't have enough energy or willpower to refuse. So he threw himself on the bed as the man flopped above him, half cuddling Kid as he kissed his pale, sweaty skin. “Think you’re up for round two?” The stranger smirked. “Cause I’m definitely down if you are.”

Kid mirrored the man’s smirk. “There is nothing I can’t fucking handle.”

And so, after a break that seemed like forever, filled with teases and a lot of tongue and teeth, the man that introduced himself as Law, took to riding Kid like a natural born equestrian. With his back against the light and the pleasure filling his mind and body, Kid could see something- or rather, someone- standing, no, swinging behind Law. He also saw something that looked like a makeshift rope hanging from the ceiling. But before Kid could completely make out the thing or process it with his right mind, Law slammed down on Kid’s erection, effectively shutting his brain down as he rode out his second orgasm that night and blocking his other senses with a cry. Kid closed his eyes as he felt Law lay on top of him, chuckling in satisfaction and completely spent.

 

-

 

Kid was jumped into full consciousness soon as he opened his eyes and realized that the sun was already up. He collected his clothes, already hung neatly by the small wardrobe, and put it back on, trying to look as decent as he could before rushing out of the room. Law was nowhere to be seen, but Kid put that thought aside as he took an elevator down to the main lobby. The memories from last night was flashing in his mind, along with the thought of being fired for doing indecent stuff during his work hours, and with a customer of all people. Fuck. Not only would he be fired if he got caught, but he would also be forced to pay a penalty. Double fuck. What the hell had he been thinking?

However, when he arrived at the lobby, he could see that his whereabouts seemed to be less important than the fact that there were a handful of customers gathered around the reception desk, all talking at the same time, and all sounding very stressed and angry. He was about to ask what was going on when his on-duty manager, Nami, spotted him.

“There, our night guard,” she said, almost sounding relieved. “He can explain what happened last night. And I believe he will say nothing happened. Right, Eustass?”

Kid blinked twice, and before he could even ask what she was talking about, the customers turned to him and asked about the _ghost._ Turns out, they were the ones occupying room 503 to 505,and 303 to 305. They talked about “having heard a man crying loudly, almost like he was howling, before he sounded like he was choked to death. There was also sounds of a door banging. A lot of it.” With that, they asked for compensation and to be moved into another hotel.

The redhead could see Nami begging with her eyes for Kid to help her keep the customers from going, so Kid only took a deep breath and tried to calm them down. Sure, he could say something like “that was me banging the door, and it was also because of me that a man was crying out and scaring the shit out of you”, but he still valued his job and he was sure that Nami wouldn’t let this news stay between them once it was out. So instead, he chose the easy way out and made up some bullshit about doing his job to ensure their safety and that they just mistook the sounds for something else.

Halfway through his weak argument that convinced no one, a raven haired man showed up in the lobby, slamming his suitcase to quiet the colliding arguments of Kid, Nami, and the scared customers. He admitted to staying in the room 404 last night, and he confirmed that there was no ghost and it was such a disappointment for him. When someone from the crowd question him, Law only rolled his eyes and handed the stubborn man his name card. Turned out, he was a director of a supernatural cult website, staying the night in hopes to discover some truth about the urban legend surrounding the hotel.

Convinced that Law and Kid were telling the truth, the customers calmed down. Nami, however, offered to change their room with vacant ones on the first and second floor.

“Thanks for the backup,” Kid said as he walked Law to where he parked his car.

“Thanks for the room service,” Law winked.

“Yeah, the complaints wouldn’t be there in the first place if you weren’t so loud, you dimwit.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

Kid chuckled. “Well, I guess I would like it more if it doesn’t involve me having to make up bullshit about this building the next morning.”

“Well, some bullshit,” the man said as he opened the car’s trunk to place his suitcase. “You've gotta up your game to hide the things inside that building. I went to check the hotel myself last night. I heard footsteps in the emergency stairs to third floor. So freaking loud and stubborn.”

At that, Kid raised his nonexistent eyebrows. “That was me.”

Now, it’s Law’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “Was it you too that mimicked the sound of laughing children?”

Kid shrugged, but before he could even speak another word, the laughter was heard once again. They stared at each other with eyes wide. But when they turned their heads to the hotel entrance, they could see the source of the laughter. It was a huge muscular man, probably a wrestler, that was currently laughing as his friend was saying something beside him.

As if he could feel that he was being stared at, the man turned his head to both men, glaring as soon as they made eye contact. “What are you looking at, punks?”

Kid and Law quickly turned their heads and instead stared at each other, Kid showing a funny grin while Law rolled his eyes. “God,” he hissed. “And I thought it was an actual ghost. I got serious chills, I was so fucking aroused that I ran all the way to hack into the system just to get into that freaking room before I explored the whole third floor. So fucking stupid. If I had known that it was just that high pitched asshole, I would have…”

“ _Wait_ ,” Kid shook his head and stared at Law in disbelief. “You get aroused by _ghosts_?”

At that, Law laughed out loud. “Of all the things I said, _that’s_ what you took from it?” he asked in between his laughter. “Seriously, man. I just admitted to breaking into one of your hotel rooms, and instead of arresting me, you ask me if I get aroused by ghosts?”

So that’s why the lights were flickering. The bastard had been messing with the electricity just to get into that room. What a nerd. However, Kid didn’t give him the satisfaction of changing the subject, and instead he glared at Law, obviously not humored at what he said and silently demanded an answer to his original question.

Seeing how serious the other was, Law only shrugged. “Well, I get turned on by the adrenaline," he corrected. "Besides, it's fun to have sex in that kind of situation. You get all hot in a room all chilly. Probably the hanging man got so uncomfortable that he decided to cross to the other side after last night. That’s sort of a win-win situation, don’t you think? We got the fun and your hotel got to clear its name."

Again, Kid stopped and stared at Law, remembering what he saw last night before he had passed out. "So, there _is_ a _hangman_ _ghost_ in that fucking room?”

Law only smirked. “Well,” he said as he pulled out his phone to show him a video. “This is actually the evidence I need for my website. But I don’t think I can upload it no matter how obvious it is, because it looks more like a sex tape than actual proof that the ghost is really there.”

Kid’s eyes widened to see that the actual hanged man was there, body turned to face them as both Kid and Law moved from the door to the bed, hanging there like nobody’s business before disappearing when Law got up first.

 

\-------

 

Just two days after that, Kid resigned from his job due to a ‘very _very_ personal trauma’.

  
One year later, the Supernatural Cult website was down. The owner of the site, a man called Trafalgar Law, was then named an innovative entrepreneur just three years after, for founding a property renting website. In an interview, he told the press that he founded the website because “my boyfriend can’t stand staying in a hotel. Any hotel. It forbid us to travel to actually enjoy our life. So I thought it will be a great idea to have house and villa owners share their property with poor souls like him.”


End file.
